The Strange Case of the Gaurdians
by TripleThreat123
Summary: When Tintin finds a new case and a new photographer, what will happen to him? And the Gaurdians need to rectuit some rookies, who do they need? Read and Respond
1. Amigos and Photographers

_**Omigosh, enjoy you guys! This is a no shipper, besides Tintin/OC**_

"_Da_, as you know," Santa boomed to be heard over his beat boxing elves. "We are guardians. There is me, Jack, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny. So only five!" He waved his hands to explain what was going on. "We need more."

"But, North," Tooth flew up from keeping her minifaries strangling the elves. "Who? Mother Earth retired a gazillion years ago,"

"Yeah, and Father Time was put in the time-out corner for making ol` Rip Van Winkle sleep." Jack leaned on his staff.

Sandy waved his fingers, and a sparkling, golden heart appeared. An arrow shot through it, and then Sandman allowed it to fall apart. He shrugged and waved good-bye to his dust.

"I hate to tell ya, but we don`t even have those stupid cherubs and Cupid anymore!" Bunny waved his boomerang violently through the air.

"What?" North turned to a yeti that was walking by. "Oh, thanks Wally." He opened up the piece of paper Wally handed him.

"Mm-hmm…" North smiled. "True, we have no Mother Earth, but we have her daughter, Autumn. We have no need for Father Time at all. Cupid`s gone, but we do have his only child, Valentine. Those are the two girls we need."

"Ohh, yay!" Tooth squealed. "I`m not gonna be an only girl! Someone who will actually go shopping and cooking with me!"

"Yeah, mate, good luck with that," Bunny snorted.

_**In Brussels, Belgium**_

"Tintin! Tintin!" Professor Calculus shouted. "Your dog is in my laboratory! He likes the automatic dog treat machine!"

The young journalist rolled his eyes and looked up from his notebook. "What does he like it for? The dog treats?"

"Quite contrary, Tintin. He likes it for the dog treats." Calculus nodded.

"Tintin! Lad, get back in here, I want you to look good for your lady friend!"

Captain Haddock raced outside, holding a comb. "Tintin!"

"Captain, she`s not a lady friend," Tintin avoided the comb by ducking. "She`s my new photographer, and I can use one. No need to embarrass me. Deal?"

"Of course, hold still…" Haddock resumed messing up Tintin.

Snowy ran outside and tripped Calculus, causing Haddock to ram forward into Tintin, forcing all of them to fall into a heap on the ground. Snowy just stood to the side, yipping happily.

"Great. Just great." Tintin supported his chin with his hand.

A car door slammed, and Snowy ran to the gate. "Oh, no," Tintin groaned.

"Why, hello," A Hungarian accent chimed. The owner of the voice bent down to eye level with Tintin. "May I be of assistance?"

"No miss. I`m just praying these two gentlemen will stand up." Tintin nudged the back of Haddock`s head.

"Oh!" The sea Captain jumped up, and Calculus simply strolled inside. "Madam, I am pleased to meet your aquantice." He doffed his hat and bowed in a gentleman way. "Captain Archibald Haddock."

"Pleased to meet you. I`m Viva Portangal." The girl struck out her hand. "Mr. Tintin told me to meet him out here,"

"Oh. Me. Hello, I`m Tintin." He smiled.

"Oh, this is pretty," She let go of Tintin`s welcoming hand and approach a white rose. She pulled up a camera and started snapping pictures.

Haddock leaned over and started brushing dirt off Tintin, who quickly followed his action.

"So," Viva turned and smiled at the journalist, who was brushing up his quiff. "Shall we head inside?"

_**North Pole, Santa`s HQ**_

Tooth glanced at a map. She was to head after Valentine, Cupid`s Daughter. "Allrighty. I`ll have her within two days."

Then, she flew to get a new recruit.


	2. Sleet and Cupid

_**YAY! I`m glad that people are enjoying these stories! I sure hope you enjoy chapter two.**_

_**And- yes, to iluvtintin2001- It would be best to see the movie to understand the story. Oh, and I love Tintin, too.**_

_**TO THE STORY!**_

"YEEEHHHHHAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!" Valentine shot an arrow into an innocent passerby from flying twenty feet in the air. The man instantly looked up and caught sight of a woman walking by.

Val flew higher, whooping. Her cousin, Jack Frost, often helped her with the season`s weather. When she was a human, she had died looking for Jack`s body.

_Thinking of Jack, _she puzzled, landing on a cloud. _I wonder where he is and what he`s doing currently. Well, if Jackie is happy being a Guardian…_

"Oh, are you Cupid?" A voice asked behind her.

"Who wants to know?"

"Oh, I do." The Tooth Fairy popped out of a cloud beside her.

_**Back at Marlinspike Hall…..**_

"Well," Tintin lead Viva inside the house. "Please, sit."

"NESTOR!" Captain Haddock shouted to be heard from the top steps.

"Yes, sir?" The butler approached and was carrying a tray of tea. Haddock pointed to the tea, then pointed at the room.

In the living room, Tintin continued asking Viva questions. He pointed a pencil at her on occasion. "How old are you, miss Viva?"

"I`m fifteen."

Tintin scribbled something down and nodded. He sipped the tea Nestor brought up. "How many languages do you know?"

Viva set down her cup. "Mmm, several, Mr. Tintin. Spanish, Hungarian, Dutch, French…"

"Fluently?"

"Yes," Viva nodded and finished her tea.

"Are you capable of shooting a gun?" Tintin questioned as Nestor filled his teacup.

"Um… Why?" Viva suspiciously. "I thought this was just an interview for a photographer, not a sharpshooter."

"DEAR ME, TINTIN! IT`S RAINING SO HARD OUT HERE!" Calculus` shrill voice rang through Marlinspike Hall.

"Oh, I ought to go," Viva struck her hand to Tintin and stood up. "I`ll see you later, I suppose?"

"Be, careful out there, child." Haddock commented as Viva fought her way out the door, battling sleet and snow outside.

"Are you sure you couldn`t stay overnight?" Tintin asked, running downstairs. "We`ve plenty of extra room."

Viva shouted. "No, thanks! I`m good."

The door slammed.

_**Not more than two and a half minutes later….**_

"Well," Captain Haddock slurped his tea. "Viva was a nice girl, what do you think, Tintin?"

Tintin nodded and raised his cup to his mouth. "Yes, quite."

_BAMBAMBAM!_

"Blistering Barnacles, who could be out at this time of night, especially in weather like this?"Haddock pondered before shouting politely (ish) to Nestor to get the door.

Tintin shrugged and rose from his seat. He followed Nestor downstairs.

"Yes?" Nestor opened the door partly, but the wind did the rest of the work.

Viva stood there, teeth chattering and soaked to the skin.

"Well-ll, w-w-what ab-b-bout th-that extra r-r-room?" Viva shivered, smiled, then sneezed.

_**Well? What next…? Later.**_

_**Yep. Gotta LOVE All-Region.**_


End file.
